


Trophy Cabinent

by toolegittokit



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toolegittokit/pseuds/toolegittokit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A what-if scenario - Jihl Nabaat defeats the party and decides to put her captive L'Cie to good use... whether they like it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trophy Cabinent

Jihl Nabaat stood in front of a large metal door, dark smile spreading. Three trophies were inside – cursed l’Cie who had long forgotten their focus. As she sauntered into the chamber, Jihl could almost hear the bated breath of her captives. Now that they knew she was with them, they silently waited for her command.

The first treasure was commonplace – and Jihl’s least favorite. The pink-haired warrior was too much like Jihl – coddled in Coocon’s cradle. She sneered at the woman’s hopeful expression as she passed and kept walking.

The next gem was rarer. Jihl had preferred this treasure at first. She was a relic of the past – something fascinating and foreign while at the same time naïve and easily corruptible. But Jihl soon grew disgusted when her child-like eyes permanently clouded with lust and devotion. Eager slut.

She chose the final gem’s wild, unbroken spirit instead. Even now, her hazel eyes shone with hatred and pride. But Jihl knew that in the end, even as that hatred burned, she would remain victorious. This gem was all talk; when Jihl’s visit was over, Fang would come harder than the others.

Jihl said nothing as she bent to face the woman. She didn’t need to give instructions. Her prisoners knew what to do by now.

Though Fang glowered, she bent her head and obediently began to undo the laces of Jihl’s boots, removing each shoe with learned reverence. She began to unroll her stockings, but Jihl stopped her with a firm smack of her baton. Fang swallowed the words she wanted to say and repeated the phrase beaten into her.

“Mistress, may I remove these?”

Jihl thought for a second, then shook her head. As much as she enjoyed the attentions of her trophies, Jihl enjoyed herself much more when Fang was at her mercy. “You may not. Undress yourself.”

Fang hesitated, and was punished for her insubordination. Jihl flipped her around and pressed her against the wall, her baton digging into Fang’s spine painfully.

“Undress yourself,” she repeated.

She did so, unwinding her sari, then reaching to remove her black bra. Jihl stilled her movement with a free hand. “Leave that on.”

Then she dipped to her knees with little ceremony, her slender fingers pushing past the barrier of Fang’s panties. Her mouth joined the digits soon after, and Fang writhed against the wall, both ashamed and aroused by her enemy pleasuring her from behind.

Jihl nibbled lightly at the flesh there – sucking and licking furiously. Fang bit her lip, trying to hold back a wanton moan. Jihl pressed harder. Fang’s teeth drew blood.

By the time Fang bellowed into the darkness and collapsed onto the floor, Jihl could no longer ignore her own needs. Barely even acknowledging Fang, she crossed to Vanille, who wasted no time in removing her mistress’s clothing. She allowed the redhead to pleasure her while Lightning crawled across the floor to join them.

“Faster,” she moaned into Lightning’s mouth.

“Yes, Mistress,” Vanille murmured from below.


End file.
